The invention is concerned generally with containers, and in particular the invention relates to an ecologically sound liquid storage and drinking container.
Containers for liquids have taken a variety of different forms and have been produced from glass, metals, treated paper, foamed plastics and hard plastics.
Styrofoam and other plastic containers have come under attack as environmentally unsound and imprudent, primarily because they virtually do not ever break down into simpler substances. Dump sites are becoming overwhelmed by discarded plastic containers, and many of them are difficult to recycle.
Some paper cups are still used, but they generally will not remain structurally intact carrying liquids for appreciable periods of time.
Folding drinking cups formed of telescopically assembled metal or plastic rings have been well known. In a collapsed position, these cups are only slightly taller than a single ring and can be stored compactly. "Boy scout cups" were formerly in wide use. These cups consisted of three or four rigid, tapered conical rings or sections which were progressively larger toward the top of the cup.
No prior collapsible or disposable drinking container has been as versatile in use while still being as environmentally sound as the container of the present invention described below.